Sesal
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan. Yang lain memutuskan untuk merelakan. Apakah mereka akan menyesal? FFC Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing. HijiMItsu


**Genre:** romance/angst

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Sorachi Hideaki

**Summary:** Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan. Yang lain memutuskan untuk merelakan. Apakah mereka akan menyesal? FFC Infantrum Under-Appreciated Pairing.

**A/N:** Ini dilihat dari 2 POV, Hijikata dan Mitsuba. Jadi, tiap ada tanda "*" itu langsung ganti POV. Pertama Hijikata, terus Mitsuba, Hijikata lagi, dst.

Berdasar anime Gintama episode 86-87 (ya ampuuunn.. betapa cintanya Ru sama episode itu!)

* * *

**SESAL

* * *

  
**

Tidak seperti malam-malam lain di musim gugur, udara malam ini terasa hangat. Aku yang biasanya akan segera kembali ke kamar setelah berlatih, hari ini memutuskan untuk santai sejenak di dojo. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke pintu dojo, menatap bulan yang kini bulat sempurna. Tanpa sadar aku mendesah.

Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan bisa melihat keindahan ini lagi. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan kenyamanan duduk di lantai kayu dojo yang dingin. Dan lebih lagi..mungkin, tidak akan lagi bisa melihat satu keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang lain…

.

.

"Kondo-san bilang, nanti kita akan pergi ke Edo dan tinggal di sana!"

Seruan riang Souchan membuatku tertegun. Edo? Mereka akan pergi ke Edo? Lalu aku? Dia?

Aku bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat Souchan terkejut.

"Aneue, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku..aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar," sahutku. Dan secepat mungkin aku ke luar dari rumah, mengenakan geta dan berlari menuju tempat itu.

Mungkin _ia_ sudah tidak ada di sana. Ini sudah malam dan ia pasti sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Tapi aku harus ke sana. Aku harus memastikan kabar yang baru saja aku dengar.

.

.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah. Suara langkah yang ringan, namun terkesan terburu-buru. Sepertinya sang pemilik langkah kaki itu berlari-lari kecil ke arah sini. Dan rasanya aku mengenal suara langkah kaki itu.

Mungkinkah? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sudah malam begini… Tapi suara langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaranku, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah suara, menunggu si pemilik suara muncul.

"A.."

Aku pasti hanya berhalusinasi. Begitu besarnya kah keinginanku untuk bertemu dengannya sampai aku berhalusinasi begini?

"Toshiro-san?"

EEEH? Jadi aku tidak berhalusinasi?

"Kau…ngapain ke sini?" Aku berusaha tetap terlihat tenang padahal dadaku sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

.

.

"Eh? Ah… Tidak…" Aku menunduk, salah tingkah. "Hanya jalan-jalan saja," ucapku. Bohong tentunya.

Ia diam, tidak merespon apa-apa. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia memang dingin, dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan responnya yang dingin itu.

Aku berjalan melewatinya, lalu duduk di pinggir dojo. Terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apakah aku harus menanyakan hal ini sekarang. Tapi aku segera tahu kalau sekaranglah saatnya.

"Ano…" Ia menoleh ke arahku saat mendengar aku bersuara. "Apa benar kalian akan pergi ke Edo dan memulai hidup baru di sana?"

"Kau dengar dari siapa?"

"Souchan. Dia kelihatan sangat senang."

"Si bodoh itu!" Ia berdecak kesal.

Aku tersenyum sepintas, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Aku harus mengatakan ini. Harus. Walaupun aku tahu apa yang akan ia katakan, aku harus mengatakannya.

"Aku…" Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku saat ia kembali menoleh ke arahku. "Ajak aku… Aku harus menjaga Souchan. Kalau aku tidak ada, Souchan…" Aku berhenti sejenak. Salah! Aku tidak bisa terus menggunakan Souchan sebagai alasan.

"Lagipula, aku ingin bersama dengan kalian…" Aku menggenggam tangan kiriku erat-erat, menghimpun kekuatan untuk mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Aku… ingin bersama dengan Toshiro-san."

Aku menatap punggungnya yang tegap, yang membelakangiku sehingga aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Marahkah? Senang? Tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin. Tapi apapun itu, aku ingin mengetahui jawaban darinya. Karena aku sudah memberanikan diri untuk jujur.

.

.

DEG! Jantungku berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kata-kata itu…maksudnya?

Ah, tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, saat ia muncul dan menanyakan tentang rencana ke Edo pun aku sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya.

Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku. Aku pun mungkin..ah, bukan, aku sadar kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tapi…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan menjauhinya. Meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa," ucapku dingin.

Bohong, tentunya. Aku tidak pernah tidak peduli padanya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya, menantikan senyumnya, mengkhawatirkannya saat aku mendengar bahwa ia sakit. Aku tidak pernah bisa lepas darinya.

Tapi justru karena itulah, aku harus melepaskannya. Aku harus belajar untuk jauh darinya. Karena aku adalah ronin yang akan direkrut Shogunate sebagai 'anjing Bakufu'. Ronin yang harus rela mati demi Shogun.

.

.

Benar-benar jawaban khas darimu, Toshiro-san. Aku tidak kaget, tapi aku bohong kalau aku berkata bahwa dadaku tidak sakit saat mendengarnya. Dadaku sesak, sakit. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau bukan orang yang tidak berperasaan. Kau hanyalah orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk jujur.

Ingin aku kembali memanggilmu, mencoba bertanya sekali lagi. Mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran.

Tapi, tidak boleh! Kalau kau menolakku, aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan. Dan aku tidak mau mengusiknya. Biarlah kau mengejar mimpimu. Biarlah aku jauh darimu. Aku akan tetap di sini, lalu hidup bahagia demi dirimu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan.

Dan aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan menyesal karena membiarkanmu pergi.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan lurus. Langkahku tegap dan mantap, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya untuk menutupi betapa lemahnya hatiku.

Mitsuba, kalau saja kau kembali memanggilku sekarang, aku pasti akan goyah. Aku mungkin akan berbalik, berlari ke arahmu untuk merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukanku. Tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan memanggilku lagi. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau adalah wanita yang tegar, wanita yang selalu mengerti aku walaupun aku tidak pernah berkata apapun, wanita yang aku cintai…

Aku hanya ingin wanita yang aku cintai bahagia. Dan tidak mungkin bagiku, laki-laki yang dapat mati kapanpun atas perintah Shogun ini, dapat membahagiakanmu. Aku ingin kau memiliki keluarga yang normal, memiliki anak seperti wanita normal lainnya, dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti yang lainnya. Hanya itu.

Dan karena itu, aku tidak akan menyesal karena telah meninggalkanmu.

.

* * *

-**EPILOG**- (Okita Sougo's POV)

.

Aku tercengang saat melihat seikat bunga krisan di sana. Kondo-san kah? Tidak, tadi Kondo-san berkata padaku bahwa ia baru akan ke mari nanti siang. Jadi, aku yakin itu pasti dari_nya_. Dari_ orang itu_.

Aku berjongkok di depan nisan putih itu, menaruh seikat bunga krisan yang lain, lalu menelungkupkan tanganku untuk berdoa. Kupandang nisan itu lekat-lekat.

"Aneue, selamat ulang tahun. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" Aku tersenyum lembut pada nisan itu. Setelah itu, cerita-cerita mengenai kegiatanku selama ini mengalir dari mulutku.

Sudah hampir setahun sejak kematian Aneue. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih menyesal setiap kali mengingat malam bulan purnama itu. Aku masih menyesali diriku yang hanya bisa sembunyi mendengarkan percakapan mereka, tanpa berusaha mencegah orang itu meninggalkan Aneue. Aku masih menyesali diriku yang tidak mendesak Aneue untuk ikut bersamaku ke Edo.

Bahkan meski aku sangat membenci orang itu sekalipun, aku selalu berharap agar Aneue bisa bersama dengannya. Setidaknya Aneue akan merasakan kebahagiaan bersamanya, walaupun mungkin hanya sebentar.

Aku mengelus nisan itu lembut. Meraba tiap relief yang dibentuk di sana. Relief yang membentuk nama Okita Mitsuba. Kemudian pandanganku beralih pada bunga krisan dari orang itu.

Hijikata-san, menyesalkah kau karena kau meninggalkan Aneue? Menyesalkah kau setelah melihat bagaimana ia berusaha hidup bahagia walaupun tanpa kau di sisinya? Menyesalkah kau karena tidak pernah menemuinya sekalipun saat ia terbaring di rumah sakit?

Mungkin tidak. Aku pun tidak tahu.

Aku tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku tahu bahwa Aneue tidak pernah menyesal.

Tetapi, justru karena Aneue tidak pernah menyesal, maka menyesallah! Dengan begitu, mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Selesaiiiii! XDD

Betul2 nggak nyangka bisa nyelesein fic ini. Bikin romance susaah! Apalagi POV dari tsundere chara! -guncang2 Hijikata- Ya ampuuun... berapa kali Ru nulis 'mencintai' di fanfic ini? -takjub sendiri- Ru sering frustasi nulisnya. Merinding, tangan nggak mau nulis rasanya. Tapi syukurlah selese juga.. Wkwkwk...

Yah, pokoknya Ru udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Entah bagaimana ini hasilnya. Semoga nggak aneh...

Buat Onee a.k.a. Ninja-edit, gimana Hijikata di sini? Aneh kah? Terus, udah bisakah menerima HijiMitsu? Hihihi...

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa review buat kasih kritik & saran! :D


End file.
